


I’d kill for a coffee… Literally

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: The Jackal and the Sparrow [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: Dee Ryder wakes up in Reyes' apartment in Kadara after their first night together.





	I’d kill for a coffee… Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I’d kill for a coffee…literally" I received on Tumblr.
> 
> Events take place after _"Night on the Town"_ mission.
> 
> Dee and Reyes usually talk in Spanish between them, since Dee has Spanish heritage and she's bilingual.
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry! And big thanks to Linaloe for her help and patience.

“What the…?” Dee woke up alone in an unfamiliar apartment somewhere in Kadara Port, lying down in a comfortable bed that smelled like him, her golden skin covered by a thin layer of sweat. It was the first time she slept outside the Tempest. She was aware it was too soon to consider that possibility, but she hoped it wasn’t the last one.

A satisfied grin appeared on her face as soon as she remembered the previous night; one of the best since she had woken up in Andromeda. Unable to stop smiling, she caressed her lips with the tip of her fingers, still savouring Reyes’ mouth in hers. His whiskey-flavoured kisses were warm and spicy, slightly smoked but sweet and intense, like him, also hurried and messy, like their own lives. All tongue, lips and teeth crashing together with a frantic pace full of need and desire, mixed with shy smiles and playful bites, and his hands roaming all over her body.

Perhaps Kadara wasn’t the most beautiful place in the Heleus Cluster compared, for example, to the dark beauty of Havarl, but the ever-busy port had a certain charm. Dee wanted to think it was because of the warm sunsets reflected on the metallic buildings, filling the atmosphere of gold and bronze flashes; or because of the neon lights, shining all over the port, and turning the dangerous streets of the city into a dreamlike fantasy. But maybe it was only because of him; that smuggler who had entered her life without warning, turning her world upside down.

“Good morning, Ryder. I hope you enjoyed your date with Mr Vidal.” SAM’s voice startled her, knocking her out of her reverie. Although she had already gotten used to their connection, sometimes she still forgot about his permanent presence inside her mind. Before she could answer anything, SAM continued talking. “After monitoring your vitals all night, I have noticed that your body has reacted in a different way to your previous sexual encounters with Liam. I would like to ask if...”

“SAM!” She interrupted him, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “We had a great time together. Let’s leave it that way. And good morning to you too.” Her legs ached when she got up from the bed, stiff and sore, a sharp pain running the lower part of her back as she stretched her muscles, yawning loudly. “By the way, thanks for not speaking while… you know. It would’ve creepy.”

“You are welcome, but it is unnecessary. Alec programmed me that way, to keep silence when he...”

“Ooookay! That’s enough! Just… Agh,” she babbled as she entered the small bathroom, running a hand down her face, struggling to suppress a laugh and hoping SAM didn’t continue with his explanation. They didn’t need to make it weirder. If he wanted to learn about sex, more than he already knew, they'd talk about sex, but without mixing her father’s name in the same sentence. Too much, for her and anyone in their right mind. “Everything okay there?”

“Affirmative. Vetra left the ship accompanied by Drack seven minutes ago. The rest of the crew is having breakfast, and Cora requests your presence on board as soon as possible. There may be new clues about the Leusinia, and she wants you to check them together.”

Duty called. After washing her teeth with some toothpaste she found in a cabinet, Dee stood in the middle of the bedroom, naked, glancing around and searching for her missing clothes.

A worn blue and white T-shirt hanging before the door caught her attention, and she raised an eyebrow as she noticed the familiar Alliance logo on it. She didn’t know much about Reyes’ life back in the Milky Way, only little details he had dropped during their talks, but enough to realise he wasn’t a very talkative person regarding his past. Perhaps the shirt didn’t belong to him. It could be a mere memory of another person or time, but she had a hunch she was holding in her hands a small piece of Reyes’ past.

Reluctant to leave so soon, she turned on her omnitool checking the local time before putting on the shirt. “SAM, tell Cora I’ll be there in an hour, okay?” She said, lips curling into a faint smile as she recognised the refreshing citrus notes of Reyes’ scent on the fabric sliding down her skin.

“Acknowledged.”

The toasted aroma of fresh coffee, or at least that coffee substitute the Initiative used, filled her lungs and she let out a loud sigh of relief as soon as she entered the living room, grateful for not having to go back to the ship on an empty stomach. She ran her fingers over the back of the sofa, smiling at the sight of her purple lace underwear folded on the armrest, the rest of their clothes lying on the floor next to their boots. Wasting no more time she picked up her panties and put them on, biting her lip as she remembered the urgency in Reyes’ fingers sliding down her hips, undressing her for the first time only a few hours ago.

Dee leaned against the kitchen’s door staring at the defined muscles of Reyes’ back. Slightly bent forward while slicing a fruit unknown to her, his posture was relaxed and loose, his always well-combed hair covered his forehead while he busied himself in cooking what seemed their breakfast.

“Hey, enjoying the view, _mi linda_? You should take a holo and put it on your bedside table, then you’ll wake up like today every morning,” he joked as he placed the fruit on top of a slice of toasted bread. It looked similar to avocado and Dee couldn’t help sighing remembering her mother and how much Ellen enjoyed putting it to everything she cooked.

She ran her hands through her hair, switching her focus to the handsome half-naked man cooking for her, then flicked her tongue before saying, “I’d kill for a coffee… literally.”

“I hope that’s unnecessary. Take a seat; it’ll be ready in a moment,” Reyes chuckled turning around to look at her over his shoulder. Up and down, still smiling, his hazel eyes studied her as if he wanted to keep in his mind every single detail of that morning. “It suits you,” he muttered as he grabbed two mugs from a small shelf leaving them next to the coffee maker. “Better than me.”

Instead of sitting as he had asked, Dee approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind and kissing the tattoo that adorned part of his right shoulder. “Maybe I should keep it, don’t you think?” She said cocking her head, tracing the shape of his spine with the tip of her fingers, stopping just before she reached the waistband of his black shorts.

Reyes let out a frustrated grunt, then left the knife in the sink and spun around to face her and reach for her wrist. He pulled her against him and she gasped at the sudden movement as he catched her between him and the kitchen counter.

“If you want it, it’s all yours, but...” His hands slide down her waist and her hips, lingering in the lace of her panties as his warm lips brushed her ear. “I’d rather see you naked.”

The husky tone of his voice gave her goosebumps all over her body, and she sighed in anticipation as the memories of the last night flashed through her mind, arousing in her the desire to have him once again before going back to real life. A life where the Pathfinder shouldn’t be dating, or whatever they were doing, a smuggler, let alone sleeping with him. Luckily for her, following the rules had never been her thing, and she didn’t intend to change it at that precise moment.

“Naked, huh? I like how you think, but I told SAM I’d back in an hour… fifteen minutes ago.”

A low moan escaped her mouth when Reyes caught her earlobe between his teeth, biting it gently, then pressing small kisses along her jawline, from her ear to her chin. “Relax… we still… have time,” he said deliberately avoiding her lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled it back, making her hiss in pain, but also shudder with pleasure. “Raise your head for me.”

“I like it when you’re bossy…”

“Yeah? Then why don’t you obey me?”

“Authority issues,” she laughed throwing her head back and exposing her neck to him, digging her nails into his back as he reached the base of her throat and sucked on her pulse point. “Reyes…”

“What, Dee?” His fingers traced a line from her collarbone to her belly button, then slipped under her shirt to climb up her side and cup her left breast. He squeezed it softly, circling her areola before pinching her hardened nipple. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked, his hazel gaze, darkened with desire, fixed on her as he pressed his hardness against her belly, lips curled into a naughty half grin.

Time didn’t even matter anymore, not when she was close to him and his sweaty skin brushed hers. “Don’t you dare,” she purred and raised her head to meet his gaze, challenging him, her hand sliding down his abs and ghosting over his erection; only a light touch through the thin fabric of his underwear, teasing him in the same way he had done all night.

Reyes groaned and let go of her hair, turning her around and pressing her against him, her back resting on his bare chest. The Alliance t-shirt flew to the table, then he was everywhere; touching, pinching and biting, rediscovering her body after their first time together, and still learning how to make her moan and shudder in anticipation. His hands slid down her abdomen and into her panties to take them off, leaving her naked and exposed to his whim. Dee raised her arms above her head, holding on to his neck as she arched her back towards him, encouraging him to keep going.

“You’re eager,” he mumbled as he pressed his lips just below her ear, focusing his attention back on her breasts.

She lost herself in the blissful pleasure running through her tummy and directly to her core as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, alternating sharp pinches with gentle strokes, making her long for his hands all over her again.

“Just me?” Dee gasped, pulling his cock out of his shorts and pumping it as her biotics flared, flowing through her fingertips to him in smooth and controlled shockwaves. She chuckled as Reyes thrust into her palm, burying his face in the crook of her neck, groaning against her skin. His hands dropped to her hips, and his fingers dug into her skin as he bit her, muffling his loud moans. “Look who’s talking!”

“Dee.. you’re playing with fire, and you know it.”

“So what?” Reyes’ palm crashing against her buttock didn’t catch her by surprise, but she gritted her teeth to stifle a desperate cry of pleasure. She released him, and threw her ass back to catch his length between her and his lower amdomen, grinding her ass against him until another slap, this time harder, made her stop.

Reyes reached the apex of her tights, and he tangled his fingers in the soft fuzz that covered her mound. “Please,” she begged when he parted her lips, spreading her wetness along her slick opening, then circling her clit slowly, but with enough pressure to keep her on edge. She rocked her hips against his damp fingers, trying to relieve, as much as possible, the urgent eed growing within her.

“Hold on the countertop and be still,” Reyes ordered by resting his free hand on the small of her back, and pushed her forward.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position, not even the right place or moment, but what she needed before she should leave and their oasis of calm disappeared. They would be nothing more than the Pathfinder and the smuggler again, working together for a common interest.

He raked his nails down her inner thigh, squeezing and patting it, and forcing her to spread her legs by placing his knee between them. “Good girl,” he whispered as he teased her entrance, rubbing the tip of his hardness up and down her slit, holding her in place every time she tried to move. “Be still, Dee,” he repeated as he held her even stronger, digging his nails into her skin.

It was easier to say than done, especially when he was throbbing against her flesh; when her whole being yearned for him in a way that she could never have imagined.

A long and impatient sigh escaped her mouth as his lips brushed her back, following her spine and tracing with his tongue the intricate pattern of the tattoos that adorned her skin. With one last kiss between her shoulder blades, Reyes leaned on her and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding his cock inside her, little by little, inch by inch until he buried himself completely in her.

“Shit, _Pajarito_ … You feel so good,” he gasped rolling his hips, slowly, taking his time to set own rhythm. He push deep into her, then pulled back just to fill her again. His tortuous pace made her shiver with each thrust, her legs threatening to stop holding her as Reyes squeezed her breasts and nibbled the skin of his back, while the pleasure of being his spread throughout her overstimulated body.

“Reyes, I need-” she babbled throwing her hips back to met his thrusts, urging him to move faster. “Shit, I want-” Her words got stuck in her throat, becoming a frustrated growl as he stopped and left her empty with her inner walls clenching around nothing.

“What, Dee? What do you need?”

“You, I want you.” As soon as she felt him stretching her again, she stood on tiptoe and turned her face to find his mouth, brushing her lips together before parting them to allow him entrance and merge into a bruising kiss. Hips snapped forward, and he entered her again with a deep grunt, increasing the pace as he resumed his powerful thrusts. He pressed his lips to her jawline and slid them down her neck to sink his teeth into the sensitive skin of her shoulder, causing her enough pain to tear a loud cry from her mouth. No more games, no more teasing; that moment and he were everything she needed, everything she craved for.

Reyes bent his knees and shifted his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit that perfect spot inside her. She clung to the countertop and pushed back to meet him, panting, trying to catch her breath as she felt her peak approaching. He was close too; she could feel it in the urgency of his movements and his firm grip, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper, but also clumsy as he started losing control.

“Oh fuck, Reyes,” she gasped as he found her clit again. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and letting her orgasm explode inside her, sending waves of pleasure and bliss all over her body as her biotics flared bright blue around them. Reyes followed her moments later, panting and moaning as he spilled himself inside her with a low groan, holding her tighter while she was still clenching around him in the last throes of her climax.

They remained like that for a while; without moving, breathing and feeling together, his arms holding her tightly as he went soft inside her and his cum slipped down the inside of her tights. She knew she should leave and say goodbye; she should find enough strength to get out of his warm embrace and end their date or whatever it was that.

Reyes chuckled against her neck before straightened up, squeezing her against her chest as he buried his face in her pastel lavender hair. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“In a good or in a bad way?” She joked and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his jawline as his stubble tickled her reddened and swollen lips. 

“I’m not sure” His right hand climbed her sweaty skin, caressing several specific points on her neckline, collarbone and shoulder, stroking her pulse point with his thumb. “Guess I’ll find out when you look yourself in the mirror.”

“I have no problem showing your marks, Reyes Vidal,” she laughed. “Besides, You’re not better than me. We’re a mess, a hell of a mess together, and boy, I like it.” She turned in his arms to kiss a bite-shaped bruise from the last night on his chest; then she raised her head searching for his eyes, relieved to see his lips curled into a half-cocked smile. “It’s not my intention to hide, at least not among the crew. They know where and with whom I am, so it’s not like they couldn’t imagine what happened either.”

“What about Liam?” His smile faded as he asked. He took a deep breath, tuckling a wave of purple hair behind her ear as he added, “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, but I’m not blind, and I may have noticed how he looks at you when we’re together. He’s not very fond of me, huh? The feeling is mutual, to be honest, but I’m also glad you have people like him on your team.”

“Nah, it’s not personal; he doesn’t know you,” she paused for a moment, assessing her next words as she held his gaze, caressing his cheek. Reyes had the right to know even if it was nothing but sex for them. Honesty was one quality she valued the most in a person, and if they were starting something, she wanted to do it in the best way, not hiding part of her. “We slept together a couple of times after all this began. Like... blowing off some steam. There’s nothing between us, though. And I’m aware you didn’t ask, but I want you to know that we hadn’t slept together since before we came to Kadara.”

Reyes caught her hand to bring it to his mouth and brush his lips against her palm. “And... from now on?”

“Are you asking me for exclusivity, Mr Vidal?” She couldn’t help but laugh when she noticed how his cheeks flushed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breathing sending a chill down her spine.

“Maybe,” he purred against her skin, laughing with her. “Would you still kill for that coffee?”

“Yeah, you bet. But now, a shower would be better.”

“Let’s go then.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed the other under her thighs, lifting her in the air as he searched her lips before leaving the kitchen. “I’m sure we can reach an agreement about that exclusivity thing there.”

“Will you feed me later?” She chuckled clinging to him and rolling her eyes as he let out a deep laugh. “C’mon, Reyes! I’m speaking about food, not about your dick! I’m a young biotic, and I need tons of food… and coffee!”

“You’re such a greedy girl! Don’t worry; you’ll have your breakfast after the shower, I promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> For non-Spanish readers:  
>  _"Mi linda"_ = My beautiful.  
>  _"Pajarito"_ = Little Bird.


End file.
